ScottieSparkz
Scott Patrick Lawrence '(born: Aug 13), better known online as '''ScottieSparkz '(Or simply '''Sparkz), is an English Commentary YouTuber. Currently, the channel is looking thin on content, but sources confirm of recent months he lost his Father to a battle with cancer and has taken a step back. But Scottie is back and has teased viewers with a re-launch trailer and anticipate big, bold and 'new' content in the new year. He occasionally refers to his viewerbase as the "Sparkz Sharkz" as a playful term of endearment for his loyal fans and followers. About Scott was born in Surrey, England. He was raised in a small town called Horley by his mother Jill. He is married and has 2 cats called Candy and Jynx. Though quite reserved about his personal life, he makes no secret of the fact he is happily married to his husband Ryan and has recently celebrated their 4th Wedding Anniversary. It is a recurring joke on his channel that he "doesn't know what he's doing" and the fact that when he shaves he looks about 14. His age is hit and miss, we know he's over 20, but the rest is a mystery. He also refers to his "studio" as the cupboard under the stairs due to it's location. With 2020 having just dropped, Scott's new content has been revealed to be a a mix of trending topics, comedy and commentary, taking a harmless aim at such YouTubers as Saffron Barker, Joe Sugg and Caspar Lee. He has also begun interacting with others YouTubers planning collabs, skits and recation videos. Early Life Before YouTube, Scott had a lengthy entertainments career, ranging from Stage to TV. Scott has performed in over 30 stage productions in various theatres, travelling up and down the country and opening charity events and fundraisers. His TV appearances ranged from talent shows to presenting alongside some big names in TV such as Natalie Cassidy, Jamie Rickers, Stephen Mulhern and Richard Bacon. He appeared on BBC's Children in Need performing stand up comedy and impressions, Britains Got Talent doing the same and co-presented the Disney Channel for a short stint amongst other things. Scott has always been into Comedy and sketches and the natural progression to YouTube seems all to sensible. YouTube Career Whilst his content appears more commentary based, Scott has a passion for Impressions and one of his most famous Characters to impersonate is Captain Jack Sparrow. Rather than just sitting in front of a camera as the rum-loving pirate, Scott adorns the full costume and has created a full video sketch dedicated to this character living in the 'Modern World' Link: JACK SPARROW Vs The Modern World | I WENT TO TESCO LIKE THIS ! Recent reviews of his videos has seen an update to his video description which clearly state his channel is no longer "for kids". This would indicate people are in for a newly reborn Scottie Sparkz Channel in the new year. His YouTube favorites are the likes of ImAllexx, WillNE, Saffron Barker and KreekCraft. He is also seen socialising with other namely YouTubers, the reason could be just good old friendship, or could there be some collabs coming soon? Name(z) Scott doesn't use his legal name for YouTube, and it's nothing to do with anonymity. There is a world famous actor called Scott Lawrence ''and searching this name returns countless websites, film reviews and images relating to this actior, so Scott took the logical approach and creating a pseudonym. Scott's early life was plagued by a debilitating heart condition known as 'Wolf Parkinson White Syndrome' and through the darker days Scott's mother would always refer to him as the 'Spark' in a lot of peoples lives. Hense 'Sparkz'. The 'Z' was simply to add a bit of quirkiness and seperation from another commonly used word. After several surgeries Scott is now fully recovered from the aforementioned heart condition. However is still seen havign a social drink '*Shhhhh we won't say anything*''' The Future Scott has set some very clear goals for 2020 and his YouTube. He has outlined the following on a recent Tweet; #Reach 4k+ Watch Hours #Upload more frequently, even twice weekly #Gain a "Verified" status on Twitter and Instagram #Collab with other YouTuber ... His dream Collab is with the one and only WillNE I'm sure with his new content , ScottSparkz will reach his goals. All our fingers and toes are crossed! Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:English YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2019 Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:LGBT YouTubers